Vivir de la Sopa Boba
by Mariette Sparrow
Summary: Tulio es un joven de Madrid nuevo en Barcelona, frustrado con su duro ambiente familiar y con ser obligado a asistir a la Cátedra de Derecho a instancias de su autoritario padre. Su vida dará un vuelco cuando el dinero empiece a ser escaso y se vea en necesidad de unirse a otros estudiantes empobrecidos a cambiar canciones con los paseantes por una cucharada de sopa en su escudilla


Capítulo 1: _**"Cuando lo Conocí, Malvivía en Barcelona."**_

Aspiró el fresco aire de Barcelona, aquel que venía desde el mar con su aroma a sal. Ya eran los últimos estertores de septiembre y pronto el frío sería insoportable, o al menos eso era lo que madre había dicho. Pero, aún el verano parecía no replegarse del todo y, aunque era temprano de mañana, el sol ya iluminaba los techos rojos de las casas y brillaba en los muros de los edificios pintados de blanco.

El hombre de cabellos negros se deslizó entre la gente, que ya abarrotaba las calles. Niños descalzos y sucios corriendo entre los charcos y el barro, con las mejillas rojas, mientras gritaban traer pan recién horneado. Entre la multitud que se acercaba a comprarle a los críos se mezclaban las prostitutas que se habían tardado más de lo necesario en regresar, la oleada de hombres ahogados de borrachos que había dejado la noche que recién se retiraba y que se apresuraban a buscar a tientas la puerta de sus casas para ocultar su vicio y su vergüenza. Se acercó a uno de esos rapaces, quien le dirigió una sonrisa grande mientras sacaba un buñuelo de la canasta y recibía una moneda como paga.

Se alejó silenciosamente, sin mediar palabra, por entre los edificios, mientras se preguntaba para sus adentros si aquel chaval llevaría realmente esa moneda a su madre o se iría por ahí sintiéndose el niño más rico del mundo y la malgastaría. De todos modos, no tuvo tiempo de seguir burlándose de aquella criatura, torciendo el gesto sin darse cuenta. ¡Qué linda que era aquella casa! La vista era tan placentera que tuvo que detenerse a mirar, no era la construcción más elegante, pero sí se notaba la dedicación con que la habían hecho y… momento, había pensado eso antes y no hace mucho. Esa casa le sonaba, y así, también el letrero roñoso de la vereda de enfrente que se mecía al viento, chillando como un pájaro y en el que se leía "Talabartería", y también le sonaba el crío vendiendo pan. ¡Mierda! Estaba andando en círculos.

Nunca había estado en Barcelona, había llegado apenas hace dos días, y aquellos dos malditos días habían sido exactamente iguales: errando de un sitio a otro sin llegar a donde realmente quería ir hasta un buen par de horas después de comenzar. Todos los esfuerzos de su padre por mantenerse piadosamente alejado de la familia de su esposa habían rendido frutos y así habían crecido Tulio y su hermano mayor sin conocer ni a su abuela materna ni tampoco a su tío y primos, ni la ciudad natal de su madre.

Maritxell Mercedes Béjar y Zamalloa había nacido en el año 1475 de Nuestro Señor, justo el día en que Isabel de Castilla y su esposo, Fernando de Aragón, firmaron la Concordia de Segovia. Vino al mundo entre sábanas blancas y limpias que olían a las especias traídas desde Oriente. Lo primero que sus ojos vieron, además del rostro cansado de una madre que, por poco, había completado doce horas en trabajo de parto y la expresión preocupada de un padre que había pensado que tendría que criar solo a sus dos hijos, porque no había posibilidad lógica de que su mujer sobreviviese tras eso, fueron los ojos grandes y curiosos de su hermano.

-Rodrigo, déjala ya-dijo Francisco por enésima vez, hablando entre dientes, evidentemente alterado. No había que ser un adivino para notar que estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios. Las comadronas acababan de retirarse, luego de asear a su esposa y a la niña que ahora dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos, y habían sido muy claras al decir que estaba fuera de riesgo, pero que, si no se cuidaba por las próximas semanas, podía darla por perdida.

El niño de cinco años ignoró olímpicamente las palabras de su padre y se predispuso, con renovado ahínco, a su vital tarea de picar las mejillas regordetas de su hermanita recién nacida; según había explicado a sus padres, luego de entrar corriendo en la alcoba de madre –evidentemente, tras arrancarse de su preceptor: ese niño iba a pintarle canas verdes al pobre hombre y negarlo no tenía caso-, quería despertarla para ver de qué color tenía los ojos. Su padre, por toda respuesta suspiró y se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba, apoyado desde la muralla, la sonrisa cansada de su esposa y cómo la criatura abría brevemente los ojos sólo para volver a cerrarlos con un ruidoso bostezo. Estaba a punto de entrar en un ataque de neurosis si su hijo no se iba pronto.

-Es una niña muy aburrida-dijo Rodrigo con su vocecita aguda al tiempo que una refrescante brisa entraba por la ventana, sacudiendo las cortinas y haciendo sonar una campanilla. Hacía frío afuera, era pleno invierno, pero su esposa había pedido que mantuvieran la ventana abierta, pues no podía respirar, además ella amaba el aroma del mar: Barcelona tenía ese olor todo el año-. Mejor iré a jugar a la playa. ¿Puedo ir, padre?-preguntó con esos grandes ojos azules a los que era imposible decirles que no.

-A dónde sea, pero ya vete-dijo Francisco, moviéndose de justo a tiempo de junto a la pared para darle una palmada en la espalda a su hijo-. ¡Y enderézate!-gritó al niño que ya corría escaleras abajo.

-Eres muy duro con él-dijo Trinidad, con esa voz suave tan suya: ya la imaginaba junto a la criatura que ahora sostenía en brazos. Dentro de unos años más, esa niña sería toda una señorita, vestida elegantemente, bien peinada, delicada y de buenas maneras, aprendiendo tímidamente de la mano de su madre: juntas deslumbrarían a toda España. Si tan sólo Trinidad viviera… ¡Ella iba a vivir! Movería el cielo y el infierno con tal de que ambas salieran de peligro, pagaría los mejores médicos y comadronas, lo mejor de lo mejor con tal de que estuvieran bien.

-Tiene que aprender-se excusó. ¡Por Dios y la Virgen, no podía quitarle la vista de encima! Se sentó en la cama y le pasó una mano por la frente-. ¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó. ¡Joder! No podía parar de sonreír y no era para menos: pocos hombres eran tan afortunados como él, estando casados con una mujer a la que realmente amaran, no una a la que hubieran escogido como un mero negocio en función de su dote ni a la que hubieran mirado como un premio de feria… ¿Y cuántos eran los que realmente podían saberse amados por sus esposas? No venerado devotamente ni seguido fielmente por el deber impuesto por la familia, sino que amados como Trinidad lo amaba a él. Tenía tanta suerte. ¡Eso de que quien era afortunado en los negocios jamás lo sería en el amor y viceversa era una mentira! Y aquella pequeña criatura y el niño que, seguramente, ya estaría tirando de la mano a una niñera rumbo a la playa eran la prueba. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y tuvo que esforzarse en no llorar: estaba tan frágil, tan débil, cualquier cosa podría arrebatársela en el siguiente mes y sabía que jamás podría reponerse de eso.

-Estoy bien-dijo ella con esa voz bajita que tanto le gustaba, como un murmullo.

-Necesitas descansar-dijo él, mientras alzaba a la recién nacida y la recostaba en una cuna que habían instalado días atrás al lado de la cama-. Duerme, en unas horas haré que te suban la cena-susurró cuando volteó a verla, antes de darle un beso en la frente y quedarse ahí hasta que anocheció, velando el sueño de las dos.

Tristemente, la pequeña Maritxell, cuando se hizo mayor, no tuvo la misma suerte que su madre de casarse con un hombre que la tratara con los mismos afectos y cuidados. En 1490, cuando ya contaba con quince primaveras y había florecido hace dos, su padre, por la fecha un connotado banquero de la ciudad de Barcelona, con clientes y amigos –y, por consecuente, deudores- en todo Castilla, Aragón, Cataluña y contando, se decidió a buscarle marido. Ella no sería doncella para toda la vida y, algún día, él y su querida Trinidad dejarían este mundo. ¿Quién se haría cargo de ella en ese entonces? ¿Rodrigo? A decir verdad, no es como que ambos hermanos se llevaran mal: Rodrigo defendería a su hermanita del mismísimo diablo sin pensarlo dos veces, de seguro la seguiría amparando bajo ese mismo techo hasta que ella, agotada de las habladurías, decidiera emplear su onerosa dote para ingresar en un convento. Pero su hija era una dama de respeto y merecía algo mucho mejor que eso: merecía lujos y la posibilidad de formar una hermosa familia, era un pequeño sacrificio a cambio de todo lo que ellos habían dado por educarla y hacerla una mujer de bien.

Las puertas del salón de los Béjar se abrieron de par en par, dos hojas de madera de roble bien pulidas y barnizadas, tan grandes que en su minuto habían valido una fortuna. Un hombre se paró a cada lado, en posición de firmes, con la espalda recta y la barbilla alzada. De inmediato, Maritxell y Francisco sintieron un taconeo en el piso recién lustrado y, del otro lado del pasillo emergió la figura de un hombre. Era alto y fornido, de cabello rizado y castaño; iba vestido muy elegantemente, con calzas y botas negras, y jubón rojo con detalles dorados en el ribete y las mangas aglobadas. Al llegar en presencia de sus anfitriones, se quitó el sombrero, del cual colgaba una pluma, e hizo una profunda reverencia.

-¡Luis! ¡Querido amigo!-exclamó Francisco: esa sonrisa amable y alegre, genuinamente alegre, no decía nada de la gran ansiedad que lo carcomía por dentro. Los dos hombres que guardaban la puerta hicieron una genuflexión con la cabeza a sus amos y, tomando una manilla cada uno, los dejaron dentro y a solas. Por un momento, Maritxell pensó que estaba en una enorme e impenetrable burbuja, en la que ni siquiera el canto de los pájaros podía entrar-. ¡Qué alegría volverte a ver!-dijo, al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano y le daba un abrazo con relativa efusividad.

Cuando el tal Luis consiguió recoger su dignidad y zafarse del incómodo recibimiento, fijó la mirada en la elegante señorita que observaba la escena, con una sonrisa cortés, sentada en un sofá tapizado en burdeo y con relieves en oro en los brazos y el respaldar. De inmediato sus ojos pasaron de la fina dama al enorme ventanal decorado con jarrones y chucherías de cristal, desde donde se veía el jardín de la casa, y luego a los candelabros y la araña, también de cristal, que colgaban desde el techo, ahora apagados. Su mirada fue tan rápida que nadie notó la rápida inspección que hizo a la habitación, captando todo el lujo que esta derrochaba y se devolvió a la señorita que tomaba la mano de su padre para pararse del sillón para presentarse. Era pequeña y bonita, no le llegaría más arriba del hombro, con suerte a la barbilla si se ponía uno de esos tocados extravagantes que llegaban desde Italia, donde parecían ser el último grito de la moda entre las damas y eso ya era algo bueno a su parecer: una mujer no podía ser más alta que el hombre con el que se desposara, sino la vista sería ridícula. Era muy delgada, estaba casi en los huesos, sin duda no viviría mucho, con suerte un parto u dos, luego de eso no se repondría; pero ese aire a delicadeza y sofisticación que le daba su extrema delgadez valía, y por mucho, la pena. Tenía el cabello negro y lacio, posiblemente hasta las caderas, pero recogido en un bonito peinado que le llegaba hasta los pechos escuálidos que podía imaginarse desde ya –sería su esposa, el recato era innecesario-. El rostro era pálido y pequeño, con los pómulos muy marcados, las mejillas delgadas y la barbilla tan breve como la frente; unas cejas muy bien delineadas, casi como si un pintor florentino las hubiera dibujado, perfilaban unos ojos azul intenso.

-Usted debe ser…-dijo mientras ella se recogía las faldas verdes con una mano fina y enjoyada, pero no alcanzó a terminar la oración.

-Luis, amigo mío: permíteme presentarte a mi hija, Maritxell Mercedes Béjar y Zamalloa. Hija, él es Luis de Navarro, un viejo amigo de Madrid. Yo solía ser amigo de su padre, don Pedro, que se encuentre en la Gloria de Nuestro Señor desde hace unos años ya, y tuve el agrado de conocerlo justamente cuando tomó las riendas de los negocios de su difunto padre- Maritxell era una niña un tanto ingenua, que tomaba por cierta cualquier tontería que leía en los cuentos de hadas, pero no era ninguna tonta. Luis no tendría más de treinta años y, si bien la doblaba en edad, era aún un hombre joven y era todo lo que su padre esperaba que Rodrigo fuera algún día.

-A vuestros pies. Vuestro padre ha hablado maravillas de vos, encantadora dama-cualquier pensamiento coherente se esfumó de la mente de la muchacha cuando los labios de aquel fino caballero recién llegado tocaron el dorso de su mano galantemente, y un ligero rubor le pintó las mejillas.

-Es un placer conocer, finalmente, a vuestra merced: padre os tiene en su más alta estima-dijo ella, dándose por pagada cuando acabó la frase sin tartamudear; aunque no estaba segura de estar siendo buena ocultando su nerviosismo.

-¡Es bueno saber eso!-repuso Luis con aire jovial.

-¿Ha tenido buen viaje? De seguro ha sido largo y agotador. Espero que haya tenido la buena fortuna de no encontrarse con los salteadores de caminos-respondió ella en un afán demasiado evidente por no dejar morir la conversación.

-En efecto, ha sido monótono y cansador, pero no he tenido el honor de enseñar a esos bandoleros que hay gente con la que harían bien en no atacar-era un ególatra, sin lugar a dudas, pero a esas alturas tenía a la muchacha completamente a sus pies.

-En ese caso, es una alegría que llegara ya y con bien-dijo ella, recordando sus buenos modales y haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento, antes de sentarse ella misma, siendo secundada por ambos hombres, que esperaron caballerosamente a que ella estuviera cómoda-. ¿Gusta usted de té? Lo trajeron de China hace una semana-preguntó ella, mientras señalaba una mesita baja de centro, con cubierta redonda, un único pilar central que se dividía en cuatro patas bien torneadas y talladas como si fueran hojas de un pino.

-En efecto, señorita Béjar, le estaría agradecido-dijo, no bastó más para que su interlocutora se agachara sobre la mesa a verter algo de la infusión, que bajó humeante por la fina tetera de porcelana pintada en azul, en una taza a juego y echar dentro unos terrones de azúcar-. Maritxell Béjar-repitió el nombre como saboreándolo-. Parece que el contacto con las gentes de Oriente ha hecho que vuestro venerable padre haya olvidado cómo nombrar a una Dama de vuestra altura.

Francisco no supo si su hija debía tomar eso como una ofensa o como un cumplido, pero al parecer ella estaba más clara –o era más simple de mentes- y contestó de inmediato, y con una hermosa sonrisa:

-Se equivoca usted: el nombre Maritxell es de estas tierras-.

Luis recibió la taza con una galante sonrisa. Revolvió parsimoniosamente el brebaje ámbar, como si estuviera pensando muy detenidamente sobre algo, y dejó la cucharilla en el plato. Para cuando bajó la taza luego de tomar un trago y halagó la bebida, la niña había servido para su padre y para ella y ambos le esperaban ansiosos.

-Empeora eso las cosas. ¿Para qué llamar a tan hermosa flor con un nombre de campesinos?-preguntó. Nuevamente, Francisco hubo de morderse la lengua para no responder algo descortés y tirar los arreglos de boda al traste.

-¿Sabe usted lo que significa Maritxell?-preguntó ella. Francisco dio gracias a Dios y le juró que, en cuanto Trinidad regresara le construiría un altar por haber educado tan bien a esa muchacha. Antes de que él alcanzara a decir que no tenía por qué saber hablar una lengua de campesinos y vulgares comuneros, ella añadió grácilmente-: es como llamamos a la Virgen María.

-¡Vaya! Una hermosa Dama no necesita preocuparse de aprender algo como eso-Francisco, en ese momento no supo si estaba de acuerdo con Luis –numerosas veces había insistido a su hija en que tener la nariz metida entre libros, así fuera de romances, no era propio de una señorita y que no la ayudaría a conseguir un marido-, o si quería reventarle la cara a golpes de puño: lo tenía por un ser pragmático, no por un ignorante, y claramente, su hija tenía más cultura que él y no sólo en lo que respectaba a conocimientos de lenguas, sino que en cómo ser educada en una conversación.

-Puede que su merced esté en lo cierto, sin embargo, no he encontrado mayor gozo con las Artes que mi hermano ha tenido a bien enseñarme que con las lenguas. El inglés, el francés, el catalán… ahora me ha enseñado el italiano. Es una gran satisfacción ir por la calle y poder hablar con gente que nunca hubiera usted pensado en entender antes de aprender su lengua-respondió ella como en una ensoñación, sin notar la mirada burlona que adornaba el rostro de Luis y que su padre ya había notado.

-Entonces, con el respeto de vos y el perdón de vuestro padre, he de decir que vuestro hermano es un necio-dijo el madrileño-. Si os llevase alguna vez a Italia, lo mínimo que podría hacer es encargarme de que tengáis el mejor intérprete para que os encontréis a gusto: es lo que cualquier caballero, haría. A una dama se le quitan preocupaciones de la cabeza, no se le añaden angustias como intentar comprender códigos que le son ajenos; a una dama se le atiende como si fuera una diosa a venerar y que el Santo Oficio perdone mis palabras-añadió con una compradora sonrisa, como si todo lo que hubiera dicho fuese un cumplido digno de admiración-. Creedme, encontraréis más gozo en las artes femeninas, os lo puedo jurar.

Antes de que su hija pudiera replicar algo que, acabaría de seguro con ese acuerdo de matrimonio, Francisco carraspeó ligeramente.

-La historia de por qué la hemos llamado Maritxell de seguro os parecerá más curiosa que su nombre. Sucede que mi esposa estuvo muy enferma luego de darla a luz, llegamos a pensar que moriría. La encomendamos a la Virgen y juré que llamaría a la niña en su honor si Trinidad vivía… y vivió. Detrás de un nombre de campesinos hay una Virgen y un Dios que responden-dijo, dejándole claro de una manera muy diplomática que cerrara la boca.

-Si Dios y la Virgen miraron a la Tierra y tuvieron a esta niña en su estima y no quisieron arrebatarle a su madre, un propósito han de haber tenido-dijo Luis, con la sonrisa más hipócrita que pudo dar.

Se hizo un pesado silencio en la sala que Francisco, nuevamente, se encargó de romper, luego de carraspear.

-Hija, ¿podrías salir un momento, por favor? Ve con Sacramento y asegúrate de que haya terminado de afinar los detalles de la habitación de nuestro invitado. Luis y yo tenemos negocios que atender antes de que vosotros dos podáis tratar más a fondo-dijo. Y los tres sabían qué clase de negocios debían atender Luis y Francisco: una dote, acordar fondos para una boda monumental de la que hablaría toda España y otras condiciones para que Francisco se convenciera completamente de que aquello que había comenzado como la idea de casar a su hija con aquel responsable mercader, era la mejor opción.

Ella hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación, desapareciendo por el pasillo hasta dar con el muro y luego quebrando hacia la izquierda y subiendo la preciosa escalera de madera hasta encontrar a Sacramento, en alguna parte del segundo piso. Sacramento era una esclava de procedencia sarracena que, por esos azares de la vida, había acabado capturada cuando viajaba por el Mediterráneo con su familia. A todos los habían separado y malbaratado, y Luis se la había regalado a Francisco como gesto de buena fe e inicio de una próspera relación comercial.

-¡Hermanita! ¿A dónde vas tan apurada?-exclamó Rodrigo juguetonamente cuando, casualmente, chocaron en un descanso de la escala.

-Oh, padre me ha encargado que vaya a ver a Sacramento: quiere estar seguro de que nada fallará en el cuarto de su invitado-dijo ella alborozada, sonrojándose y sin saber si era por el bochornoso incidente que acababa de protagonizar junto con su hermano o porque la imagen mental de aquel hombre que, dentro de una semana, sería su prometido en toda regla.

-Así que ha llegado Luis- dijo Rodrigo al tiempo que su ánimo se ensombrecía.

-Sí, ha llegado ya-respondió ella.

-¿Cuándo será?-preguntó él, recargándose contra la barandilla.

-No lo sé, pero creo que pronto: padre se ha quedado a solas con él y quiere que nos reunamos pronto-la sonrisa ilusionada de su hermana hizo que todas las alarmas se desataran en Rodrigo.

-¿Lo has visto ya?-preguntó, aunque la respuesta a eso era dolorosamente obvia. Las mejillas de Maritxell se tiñeron del color de los cerezos y no necesitó oír más-. Necesito que me prometas algo, hermanita-la tomó de la muñeca y la llevó hasta el rincón en el que ambos muros convergían, cercando la escalera, mientras bajaba el rostro y lo acercaba tanto al de la niña que mentes más obscenas hubieran pensado que estaba por darle un beso-. Si ese cerdo…-no alcanzó a terminar la oración: los ojos desencajados de la muchacha y su voz entre susurros le detuvieron.

-¡No es un cerdo!-reclamó Maritxell.

-Si llega a hacerte daño-continuó, firmando la paz, pero sin retirar del todo sus dichos sobre Luis.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerme daño? Es todo un caballero-dijo ella.

-Muchos caballeros hacen daño a sus esposas. ¿No recuerdas cuando el Señor Balaguer golpeó a su mujer en la Iglesia para la Pascua de hace dos años? Él es todo un caballero: no dudes ni un instante en que te abrirá la puerta del carruaje ni en que te ofrecerá "ser tu humilde esclavo", pero eso no le impidió golpear a Doña Clara hasta que se le inflamó el ojo como una puñetera manzana-masculló él. El rostro de la niña se iluminó por lo que él llamaría un rayo de consciencia y sentido común, y como todo rayo era tan efímero que cuando supo que había llegado, había desaparecido completamente.

-¡Pero yo seré buena! Lo prometo-protestó Maritxell: era sabido que Doña Clara era de todo, excepto una esposa diligente –además de dedicar, la mayor parte de su tiempo, a superficialidades que en poco atañían a su familia-; ella sería una buena esposa, no tendría por qué golpearla.

-Hermanita-Rodrigo suspiró. ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan ingenua? Le levantó el mentón para poderla mirar directamente a los ojos. Quiso decirle que a quien era malo no le importaba que su víctima fuera una persona buena, sólo le importaba ver el dolor a través de sus ojos y que el miedo fuera lo único que sintiera-. Sólo prométeme que si te casas con Luis o con quien sea, si te casas con quien sea, y llegas a sentir miedo de él, si llega a hacerte daño, no me importa si tienes la culpa, volverás a casa. Padre y madre en un comienzo se enojarán, pero yo te protegeré: te tendré en una posada hasta que ellos entiendan que no tienen cara para negarte buscar ser tan feliz como ellos lo han sido.

Por enésima vez, Tulio se preguntó por qué su madre no había hecho caso de las palabras del tío Rodrigo; sólo que ahora se lo preguntaba mientras miraba la construcción que tenía a su derecha. Era un edificio sólido de tres pisos con fachada de ladrillos debidamente estucados y pintados de color ocre. Había portaantorchas a ambos lados del portón negro en forma de ojival, también a un lado de las pequeñas ventanas del primer piso, por las que apenas cabría su cabeza, y en la esquina.

El día anterior a su partida de Madrid, madre le había hecho sentarse junto a ella bajo el parrón. Aún el sol pegaba en lo alto y sentarse bajo las parras, con una copa de vino fresco a buen recaudo, en las horas previas al anochecer era una delicia. Concienzudamente ella había dibujado con carboncillos, en un pergamino, las cosas que recordaba de la ciudad en la que había crecido. Había marcado con una cruz la Posada de los Herrera –y le había encargado dar sus afectos a don Martín, el posadero-, que es donde, tras dar muchas vueltas, habían decidido que se hospedaría. Luego había marcado un cuadriculado que se suponía que eran las calles, cuyos nombres había memorizado metódicamente, y había marcado con otra cruz la casa de los Béjar y con otra la Catedral, el Convento de San Francisco y el Convento de Santa Catalina, donde se impartían las clases.

Siguiendo esas líneas había llegado a la casa de la niñez de su madre y ahora, parado al lado fuera, casi como si estuviera espiando a sus ocupantes ante la atenta mirada de un sirviente muy bien vestido que había salido a apagar las antorchas, se preguntaba cuál de todas esas grandes ventanas con arco de medio punto en el segundo piso era aquella desde la cual ella había mirado el amanecer en su infancia. Desenrolló nuevamente el pergamino y esta vez suplicó para no perderse de nueva cuenta en su trayecto rumbo al Convento de Santa Catalina.

Media hora después se encontró del lado fuera del Convento de los Dominicos. Estaba compuesto de tres torres, la central y más pequeña tenía forma de cúspide y un enorme tragaluz circular estaba entre el arco de entrada al claustro y el techo. Traspuso la entrada sin ninguna vergüenza y se adentró en el mundo de los monjes.

Cuando era pequeño, había pensado que eran esclavos del saber y no le seducía en lo absoluto esa vida, incluso si aún los conceptos de esposa y familia no le presentaban ninguna virtud. Y ahora, ironías de la vida, estaba dentro de ese mundo extraño, místico y, por qué no, tedioso. Porque Tulio de Navarro no era un curioso ni un estudioso, tampoco era un aventurero: sólo era un hombre pragmático a quien le hacía infinitamente más sentido que la vida fuera una mejor maestra que los libros, y que prefería una moneda de cien ducados en el bolsillo antes que la esperanza volátil de encontrar la cura contra la Peste Negra.

Y no podía pensar en otra cosa durante esos breves segundos en que se detuvo a contemplar el vestíbulo de la entrada y cómo se dividía en dos corredores con techo alto en punta y arcos apuntando hacia un patio central; si eso no era obra de los árabes, es que no había aprendido nada de lo que le enseñara el tutor en sus días de niño –palabras a las que su hermano mayor, siempre más complaciente, se mostraba más interesado-. Pragmático como era, entendió que al mal paso sólo quedaba darle prisa, así que se encaminó al patio. El sol quemaba y se reflejaba en el piso blanco de granito y, ni siquiera los árboles, resultaban ya un buen refugio.

Frente a un mesón largo, donde había sentados cuatro hombres de sotana entre un túmulo de papeles, se amontonaba un grupo considerable de jóvenes, así que decidió esperar su turno.

-Nombre-preguntó un hombre, de impecable túnica blanca y capucha negra, mientras untaba la pluma en el tintero y lo miraba de soslayo.

-Tulio de Navarro Béjar-respondió, mirándole con tedio y un cierto aire de superioridad.

-Segundo nombre, por favor-pidió el monje, algo fastidiado después de tratar con tantos jovencitos prepotentes.

-Esteban-respondió el muchacho.

-Tulio Esteban de Navarro Béjar-repitió el monje, mientras trazaba su caligrafía en un impecable trazo negro en el pergamino-. ¿Cátedra?

-Derecho-dijo el joven, pasándose una mano por los cabellos negros, atados pulcramente con un listón azul.

-¿Grado?-preguntó el catedrático.

-Mediocre-respondió Tulio, con un dejo de vergüenza: la palabra por sí sola lo ofendía, pero pensaba remediar eso muy pronto.

-¿Primera vez aquí?-preguntó el monje, más por un pobre intento de hacer conversación que por genuino interés. Tulio asintió con la cabeza y un ruido afirmativo-. Muy bien-respondió con tedio el sujeto, mientras escribía como un poseso en el pergamino-. Firme aquí-añadió cuando hubo terminado. Cuando tuvo la hoja y la pluma de vuelta, añadió con voz monótona-: Son dos y medio sueldos.

Tulio sacó de un saco que traía atado al cinturón una moneda de tres reales y una de medio sueldo y se las extendió al académico.

-Disculpe, ¿aquí es la cátedra de Medicina?-la alegre voz de un muchacho rubio y sonriente los sacó del mundo abstracto del dinero y los devolvió al bullicioso patio.

-No, esas clases comienzan en dos días, en la Catedral; aquí estamos matriculando-dijo el catedrático, casi crucificándolo por su confusión. Los enormes ojos verdes del chico se agrandaron aún más.

-¿Matriculando?-repitió, dejando muy en claro que no sabía qué significaba tal cosa; su risa nerviosa sólo lo comprobó.

-Sí: te inscribes para tomar los cursos. No te has inscrito, ¿verdad?-preguntó el monje, pensando que ese niño era un estúpido. Cuando el muchacho meneó con la cabeza, puso los ojos en blanco-. Ve a hacer la fila-dijo.

"Pobre idiota", pensó Tulio cuando escuchó la voz del religioso pedir que la fila avanzara y desde la larga hilera le llegó la sonrisa nerviosa del recién llegado; porque sí, ese chico le parecía un pobre idiota.

 **Nota de Autora:**

Aquí Mariette, espero que esta historia os haya gustado. Este capítulo piloto lo he escrito con mucho cariño. La verdad, esta idea me viene royendo los sesos desde enero, desde que un día, por mera curiosidad, me puse a leer sobre los tunos –hay un grupo muy bueno de tunos cerca de mi ciudad y disfruto bastante sus presentaciones-, encontré que surgieron de las Universidades españolas medievales y ¡voilá!

Espero que este primer capítulo no fuera tedioso de leer, quería que, antes de que conociéramos a Tulio o a Miguel, conociéramos a los padres de Tulio, tendrán mucha trascendencia en la trama.

¡Abrazos desde el sur!


End file.
